Rising Sun
by LunerKnight
Summary: Spin-off of Rainbows. Celestia wakes up one morning and realizes she's more lonely then she knew, after hearing about what Rainbow Dash did with the mane six, she goes straight to the source to do the same. Rated M for HIGH adult content, contains OC's and Futa.


Celestia yawned as she awoke, she got up and stretched, a lot of pony's always thought that princess's slept in the most comfortable beds and always kept their beauty no matter the time of day, but that simply wasn't true.

Celestia went to her wash room and cleaned up her teeth and mane along with her tail and coat, she got ready for the day ahead and went outside greeted by the moon as it lowered, knowing her sister was at work she cast her magic letting the sun raise slowly.

It was like every other day, she looked at her list of daily things to do and sighed, today she just didn't feel right, normally she was fine with her daily work as a princess but now she felt like she was missing something whatever it was, she read the first thing on her list making sure of what she was going to do.

It read that her first order of business was to check in with the royal guards, she really didn't care today though, she felt strangely lonely, she walked to her garden and looked around, she saw Cheerliee's class of little filly's on a field trip.

Cheerliee was a dark pink mare with three flowers with smiles on each of them, she was walking in front of them and showing them the gardens while talking about history. "This place is full of history class, so pay attention as it will be in a test later"

The filly's all groaned not liking the idea of a test. "Yes Miss Cheerliee!"

Celestia watched them with a smile as they walked off, she felt the strange feeling disappear while looking at the filly's, she thought about it and wondered, did she desire children? She never did before even adopting Cadance she did so as her niece.

Celestia never gave it much thought before, being a princess she didn't have time to find romance and never had time to herself for that sort of thing, she wanted that to change. She walked out of the garden and walked back inside, as she walked the main halls she saw a picture of her dear student Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight was a beautiful purple mare and she was always kind, Celestia even made her a princess. Twilight was like a daughter to her, she was the one that helped her get her sister back and everything, she had been through a lot with her friends she made in Ponyville.

Celestia went to her throne room and saw a letter from Twilight on the floor, she figured it was recently sent this morning so she picked it up with her magic and opened it, inside was a picture of Twilight and her friends, she remembered how they would send her pictures before, but this was a different picture, they were all circled around Rainbow Dash and giggling with Rainbow Dash blushing.

"That's a new one" Celestia said to herself as she read the letter. "Dear Princess Celestia, you might be wondering why I haven't written to you in awhile, I'm sorry about that, but things are different around here lately, you see I used a spell from a certain...book from a famous porn star named Midnight Heart, with her magic spell I turned Rainbow Dash into a futa mare and after several fun nights we all got together and decided to form a herd, hehe, me in a herd? I never thought I would be in something like this"

Celestia stopped halfway through and read it over again, a spell that changed Rainbow Dash into something like a futa, she never thought about those perverted spells before, but it was genius, if she had such a spell and turned herself into a futa, she could get other mares pregnant so she could fill that strange empty void by making a herd of her own but she would need somepony to watch over the kingdom while she was away to do all this.

She took a piece of parchment and wrote down a letter to Twilight asking her to come to the castle as soon as she was able and sent it away, she was getting excited about all this, she hadn't had sex in a long time so long she couldn't remember when she had it last or with who. "I can only hope Twilight will answer soon" Celestia said before returning to the letter and reading the rest.

Meanwhile in Ponyville. Twilight was relaxing and enjoying the morning, she had noticed that the sun was a little late this morning but she figured Celestia had her reasons, she had busy life after all, her friend Rainbow Dash flew over to her and smiled. "Hey Twilight, how are you holding up?"

Rainbow Dash was a light blue pegasis mare with rainbow colored mane and tail, her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt and she had pinkish eyes, after what happened only a couple weeks ago Rainbow Dash had been taking care of her friends with whatever they needed.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I'm fine thank you" Twilight said as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know..." Rainbow Dash blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm just not used to this whole herd thing yet so I kinda worry easy, I mean Pinkie showing sighs of...of pregnancy, and there is a chance you all will get like that"

"Hehe, that's a cute side of you I rarely see" Twilight said with a slight laugh, she knew Rainbow Dash was still new to all this, heck all of them were, but Rainbow Dash was going to be a father of several foals at this rate. "You should relax Rainbow Dash, panicking will only cause unneeded stress and with you're sexual needs it's only a matter of time before we're all like Pinkie and expecting, so you need to stay strong for us as well as the babies to be"

Rainbow Dash thought about it and flopped on the ground. "Oh man...babies to be? That means..."

"You know it, we're all wanting that!" Twilight said with a grin. "I know I do!"

Rainbow Dash could barely handle the idea of one foal but one with each of her lovers that was at least a minimal of five babies, she was going to have a large family and this was not helping her relax. "Oh my gosh..oh my gosh..."

Spike, Twilight's baby dragon friend walked out and was holding a letter. "Twilight? You have a letter from the princess"

Twilight looked at him and took the letter from him with her magic. "Really? What does it say?"

Twilight read it and Rainbow Dash went over her shoulder to read it. "Dear Twilight, I know this sounds like a lot to ask for, but I have a someplace I personal need to go, and I need somepony to watch over the kingdom while I am away, I was hoping you could take over my duties as princess for a couple weeks, I realize I am asking a lot. I await your response"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and then Twilight smacked herself thinking this to be a dream. "Oh my goodness, Princess Celestia wants ME to rule over Equestria for awhile!?"

"That...is..awesome!" Rainbow Dash said forgetting about her worries entirely. "You get to be the boss of everything for weeks!"

Twilight looked worried above all else, this was a huge responsibility to take. "I don't know...this sounds crazy"

"It's not crazy, it's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said to cheer on her friend. "You get to finally do some princess like duties!"

"Yeah, but I'm just not sure if I can do all this on my own, I don't know how Celestia manages to do it" Twilight said even more worried then before.

"Hey come on" Rainbow Dash put a hoof over her shoulder and smiled. "Why don't I come with you? To support you and all that"

"Really? You'd help me out?" Twilight seemed less tense thanks to her actions. "You sure? Or is this another excuse to have sex with me?"

Rainbow Dash blushed, it wasn't like that thought didn't cross her mind, but she was being serious about supporting her. "Well that is true, but I'm being honest"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash, that's sweet of you" Twilight said before turning and using her magic to start packing some things. "You should get ready to go then"

Rainbow Dash nodded and flew off, Twilight was still nervous but thanks to Rainbow Dash she felt like she could do this task, she took a quill and wrote a letter to respond to Celestia's request. "Spike? Can you send this?"

Spike came over and breathed his flame sending the letter away to Celestia. "All done!"

"Now let's get going" Twilight said as she finished packing.

Back with Celestia. She was getting things ready for her secret trip, she had looked up where this Midnight Heart was staying at and was getting excited, she grabbed her cloak and packed it away knowing she would have to use it later, as she was doing this Twilight's letter puffed out of nowhere and landed next to her.

She picked it up with her magic and opened it before reading it and smiled, she was happy that Twilight agreed to this, she couldn't tell anyone the real reason for this trip but Twilight didn't ask a lot of questions which was good for her.

Celestia set a list of things that needed to be done around the castle down at her throne for Twilight to see and waited for her to show.

It wasn't a long wait, Twilight arrived from the train with her friend Rainbow Dash and went straight to the castle.

Twilight opened the doors and walked into the throne room with Rainbow Dash following her. "Princess?"

Celestia smiled as she watched them enter. "Twilight, I'm glad you could make it, I realize this is a lot to ask of you, you haven't even really adjusted to life as a princess yet"

"It's fine Princess Celestia, I'll do my best to cover for you while your away on your trip" Twilight said with a smile not knowing the reason for her sudden break.

"Luna is still here and will help you with any advice you need" Celestia said picking up her bags. "I wish you luck and thank you"

Celestia went over to Twilight and gave her a hug before leaving, Rainbow Dash went over to Twilight and smiled. "You and Celestia seem really close"

"She's like family to me, like a grandmother in a way" Twilight responded happily. "Still not as close as we are, hehe"

Rainbow Dash blushed a little. "Haha, I guess your right, so what's the first thing to do?"

"We do everything by the list" Twilight said as she took Celestia's list of duties and looked them over.

Celestia walked to the gates and a royal guard looked over to her. "Princess Celestia? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to leave for a bit of a vacation, Twilight Sparkle is in charge while I'm away, I won't be taking long, only a couple days or so" Celestia explained. "So be sure to tell the staff would you?"

"Of-of course princess" The guard said surprised.

With that Celestia went passed the gates and walked away from the castle, after she got a certain distance she put on her cloak and headed for Manehatten, the city where this Midnight Heart girl was staying at.

In Manehatten a dark purple unicorn mare was looking out her window at the streets, her eyes were as dark blue as the night sky. her mane and tail were of medium length unlike her tail her mane was messy almost like she just woke up, but it was well kept, her mane and tail were colored dark purple with neon pink highlights, her cutie mark was a heart with sparkles and stars around it.

She looked back and saw her desk full of notes and papers, she was a writer, an adult writer as she recorded her experiences, she focused her magic on sexual pleasures and the like, she was pretty famous in that field really, she earned money by doing videos and photos for magazines, her books were also top sellers.

Lucky for her, magic was quite the cure all for the aftermath, she walked away from the window and looked at the mess in her room, she really didn't pick up after herself often enough, she used her magic and picked up clothes and papers and the like, she cleaned up a bit before hearing a knock on the door.

"Huh?" She looked towards the door and headed down her stairs before opening the door. "Hello?"

a cloaked figure was on the other side. "Hello Midnight Heart"

"Well well, this is interesting, a visit from royalty? I'm honored" Midnight Heart said with a slight smile.

Celestia took off the hood of her cloak as Midnight Heart let her in. "Normally I wouldn't have come here, however, I recently heard you have unusual magic...and I have need of it"

Midnight Heart looked at her confused as she shut her door. "You have need...of my magic?"

"Indeed, I might have a lot of power, but in all my years I never tested sexual magic before" Celestia said as she looked around her place. "A student of mine used a spell from one of your books and it caught my attention"

"I see" Midnight Heart said walking over to her. "Most of my magic is curing and excitement, but I did discover a certain spells that change the body, is that what you're looking for?"

Celestia nodded. "Would you share in such magic with me?"

Midnight heart went over to a book and opened it, most of it was blank, she found a page and turned it to Celestia, the spell was like a formula. "Here, it's all yours, however.."

"However?" Celestia looked at her questioningly. "You want money for it? Or do you want to take advantage of my needs?"

Midnight Heart sighed as if offended. "You take me for somepony that will take advantage of others like that? Even if your a princess, I would never do such a thing"

"Oh? Then what do you want?" Celestia asked.

"Easy, I want to test it out on you first" Midnight Heart said with a grin.

Celestia blushed and thought about it for a minute, she would need to test it, and if she was offering to be the first one to be with her, well she wasn't going to say no. "Very well"

"Goodie, I've always wanted to play with a princess!" Midnight Heart said with glee.

"So how does the spell work?" Celestia asked.

"Here read this over and when your done we can have some fun" Midnight Heart said as she gave her the book.

Celestia took it and read it over. "Thank you Midnight Heart, this means a lot to me"

"It's a pleasure" Midnight Heart said walking to her kitchen. "I'll make us some snacks"

Celestia was surprised by Midnight Heart, she always thought that her type cared only for money or themselves, but she didn't, she didn't understand why she didn't care about money, she didn't live a very fancy life, this home was very normal, even a bit small.

"Midnight? What are you're goals?" Celestia asked across the room.

"Goals?" Midnight Heart thought about it and shrugged. "I don't really have any, money is no big deal for me, sure I have a lot of it, but I don't care about things to buy other them what I need, and I don't need a lot, I guess if I have a goal, it would be sex"

"Sex? That's all?" Celestia questioned.

"Yep" Midnight Heart said casually. "Sex brings people together in ways normal friendship can't, I have sex with all my friends, and we've always gotten along great, that's why I wrote those books, to share my pleasure, and I suppose my goals are in there as well"

Celestia never had thought about like that, it explained why Twilight and her friends were so much closer then before, Rainbow Dash had brought them into a whole other level of friendship due to Midnight's magic. "I think I understand"

Midnight came back with some drinks and cookies. "You're in luck, I'm actually good at cooking and I made some cookies, their a day or so old, but are still soft"

Celestia smiled at her. "Thank you, your very kind"

They sat down and enjoyed some cookies as Celestia read over the book some more.

**It's been awhile, but I finally got something that works!**


End file.
